Savior?
by pesteczka-9
Summary: A lonely girl was saved by one of the most sadistic pirates of Grand Line. But did he do that from a pure heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again :) I don't know what I'm doing :) It's nothing big, maybe two-shot or a bit longer but I don't think so... I'm sorry but writing about someone's characters and keeping their personalities properly is difficult so Law may not be the same person from manga or anime so I'm sorry but I prefer him a little bit more violent and sadistic than he really is :D**

* * *

It was getting dark. She knew it was dangerous but she had to. Her drunk father was at home and she couldn't stand him. He hit her everytime when he was in that condition. She wondered if he ever loved her as father should. After her mother death she had only him.. But he started to drink. He accused her for killing his love, because she was the reason of her mother's death. She died giving a birth to child, to her. To make matters worse, she was hungry and thirsty. She hadn't eaten anything since she left home, 3 days ago. She had been wandering around the only one town on the island in order to find something to eat. She looked for food everywhere she could think of…

Her island wasn't pleasant either… it was source of criminals. Young boys were hooligans, young girls could earn some money only in one way. To dimly lit pubs there was coming pirates of the worst ones. Almost everyday someone got killed by "visitors" or by their own neighbour. Noone was safe. The island was located far away from popular tracks so Marines didn't care what actually happened there. It was abandoned by any protectors…

At night it was dangerous. Especially for young girls like her. She was quite pretty but her body was exhausted from dehydration and hunger. She was getting tired but was too afraid of sleeping. A dark alley she was in right now was great hideout but it was like sitting in the lion's cave. She stayed alert always, she had to.

Suddenly she heard someone's footsteps. They were getting louder and louder. Then masculine voices, raspy and loud. There were three or four of them.

_"__What should I do now?"_ she asked internally herself. Her breath started to get faster. Her mind sped up _"__I have to get out of here. But where to? I cannot go home, I won't go to the forest, it's even worse idea…"_ They got closer "_Amongst people it would be safer but now everyone is at their houses and bars are full of pirates… I'm alone here" _Desperation overwhelmed her, she could see their shadows on the wall. _"__If I stay quiet and still they won't see me, it's already dark here" _

At that moment some creature, more likely cat jumped on trash bin making it falling to the ground. The sudden metallic noise caught the attention of men. Her heart sank

"Hey did you hear that?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, OI who's there?" replied another "Let's see what's sitting there"

They got even closer to the girl. "I see nothing here, it's too dark" said a shortest one.

"Tsk, stop blabbering already you're annoying me…" said the last one. Everyone immediately got quiet. "Just burn this shit and let's get out of here, I'm starting to feel sick of this place full of trash" he turned on his heel and started to go away..

"OK, boss" the three replied with wide grins on their faces. "Let's have some fun guys" said the shorter one and lit his lighter. Sudden flash of light revealed scared face of the curled in the corner girl. "OI, look at THIS!" shouted the man "A little girl" he smiled wickedly.

"She doesn't seem to be so little. We may have more fun than you thought Mony" said the other man "But boss is gone already I think we should…"

"Oh, shaddup buddy! Let him be. You saw, he is not in the mood" Mony's grin even wider "More fun only for us three " And he started approach the girl.

She started to tremble, "_it's not good, it's really bad actually_" she thought. "_What to do, what to do, what to do?"_

* * *

He was getting bored. His crew had great time drinking and dancing with some whores but all of those suspicious people who was staring in his direction started to irritate him. Usually it doesn't bother him but that day he wasn't in a mood and didn't want to waste more time in such disgusting place.

"Bepo, tell everyone we are coming back to the sub" he ordered while getting up.

A white polar bear did as he was told so. There was possible to hear complains of the crew in the whole bar. "Oh, but Captain….. can we stay a bit longer? It's great place Captain!" some of them said

"Are you questioning my order, Shachi?" he asked with firm and threatening voice.

"NO n-no no no… Captain!" Shachi knew it was better not to stand against his captain, especially when he was in really crappy mood.

"Good" was all what he said.

It was already dark but on the streets there were plenty of drug-addicts, whores and even some people lying on the ground. It was hard to tell if they were alive. "Anyway what's wrong with town?" asked Penguin when they were outside "The bar was quite pleasant but here it's stinky and disgusting. And those hideous people as well… bleah.."

"In that bar there it was the same" replied Bepo

"Shut up!" Shachi and Penguin yelled at the bear in unison.

"Sorry" said Bepo and suddenly stopped.

"What's going on Bepo?" asked Trafalgar.

"I heard something Captain, as if a muffled scream in near. " Trafalgar seemed not to be affected. He turned and started to head off to the sub again. Everyone followed him.

"Hey come back here you little brat!" a distant shout came from nowhere. After that a young running girl appeared from dark alley. She almost bumped into some of Heart Pirates and again disappeard into darkness. "OI you, where did that little bitch go, heh?" a man rudely asked. "Answer!"

"It would be highly appreciated if you didn't order me around, mister. I really don't like it" was the only answer of Captain of Heart Pirates.

"Fuck you! Where is she?!" yelled his comrade

"I warned you" said Trafalgar in low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :) well it turned out that this story will be a little longer than I previously assumed but we'll see how it would look like eventually, I hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

They didn't have any chances. Even if they pick up some fight which was adorable. Neither of them were devil fruit user but they were pretty skilled at combat. But still, both ended up as chopped pieces of meat lying everywhere. Blood was splattered everywhere, so boring. Trafalgar didn't even bother to use his devil fruit.

"Waste of time…." Trafalgar sighed disappointedly "I'm starting to get fed up with this place" he massaged his temples with furrowed brows.

His crew was disappointed as well. They couldn't just stand and watch as their captain was offended and when they had opportunity to take revenge in their hands he forbade them.

"Those guys, they should respect Captain, how dare they?!" Shachi mumbled to Penguin" Captain, why didn't you let us take care of them?" he asked out loud this one

"As I said: they were waste of time. It was better to finish them quick. What's more they got business to me so they did have to deal with me and nobody else. Understood?"

"Yes Captain…"

He really had a bad day...

* * *

She didn't stop to run. Even if she nearly crash into someone who looked like huge white polar bear. Wait, what? It's impossible. _" Oh my, my hunger slowly takes control over my senses… shit, I don't have enough energy to run…"_ she started to feel stinging pain in her chest. Everything went quiet. She didn't hear footsteps and shouts after her anymore. Was it because her exhaustion shut her ears up? Her vision started to get blurry… She was too tired, her little fight with that bunch didn't help _either._

_Flashback_

_He started to approach her._

_She started to tremble, "it's not good, it's really bad actually" she thought. "What to do, what to do, what to do?" Her mind was blank and the man got closer and closer. She desperately looked around in order to find some way of escape. Then it hit her. That man still held his lit lighter and they were at backyard of old, closed for years inn. Everywhere around there were shattered bottles which contained rum and wine once. If she could find one which was still filled with alcohol._

_"__Come to me little one, we'll play a game" said Mony with horribly sweet voice "There's no reason to be so shy"._

_She crawled closer to the wall blindly searching for a bottle. "It's over" she thought. Suddenly, when Mony lit more of her surroundings with his lighter, she noticed some bottle filled with indefinite liquid. She didn't know if it was alcohol or not but it was her the very last Chance._

_"W-what do you w-want" she stuttered to divert their attention form her real target. If they guessed what she was aiming for…_

_"Heh, our little princess can talk, You'd better not scream or else we'll need to make you quiet in a bit unpleasant way" he smiled meanly and his comrades chuckled darkly in the background._

_She unnoticeably reached for the bottle "Got ya! Now, come on just little closer with this lighter!" She thought clutching her fingers around bottleneck._

_"__OK wench, I'm starting to lose my patience!" he jumped at her. At that moment she took her weapon from behind her and hit Mony in head as strong as she could. The bottle smashed and slopped it's content at him. The liquid immediately lighted up with pure fire. Mony started to scream painfully and fell to the ground . "Yay It was alcohol, it seems! Ouch!" Some of uncontrolled flames touched her hands and arms as well. His two companions wanted to help him but remains of alcohol on the ground and rubbish also started to burn. All they could do was cover him with their coats "I'd better get out of here" the girl thought._

_"__What the fuck are you doing?! Chase her!" was all Mony said before lost consciousness. His comrades laid him far from fire and started to run after girl._

_End of flashback_

Her arms hurt and now she could feel it. But she couldn't give up even if she didn't have any idea where she was going to. She didn't care if she ended up in dangerous forest or at the coast, it was indifferent to her. The only one thing which mattered then was her escape. She wanted to go as far from people and that sick town as it possible.

But her body stopped listened to her. Her legs moved on their own or, to be more precise, stopped move at all. She fell to her knees breathing heavily. The world around her was spinning, her arms and chest hurt as hell and she was exhausted. Finally she fell on her belly but meeting with ground wasn't as painful as she expected. She landed on a... sand? "So I'm on a beach... my lucky day, heh" this thought crossed her mind before darkness surrounded her...

* * *

"Who is this?" The captain of Heart Pirates asked impatiently "I almost stepped on her".

"Erm, I think it's that girl from the town Captain" Bepo answered.

"One of those from bar?! And she came here to meet us again?! It's so cute!" Shachi blushed slightly and shouted.

"She isn't from that bar idiot! It's her who bumped into Bepo, isn't she? Said Penguin.

"Yes, it's she" the bear answered.

"Why didn't you tell that at the very beginning of this conversation stupid bear?" Shachi yelled.

"Enough!" all of them shut up, then Trafalgar looked down on the girl. "Hmm…, finally things got interesting… who knows, maybe this day isn't so bad after all" and his infamous smirk appeared on his face...

* * *

**Please comment on my work and thank you in advance :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

She could see only darkness. She realized that her eyes were closed so she opened them. It didn't help. Her body was sore and she couldn't move a single finger. She asked herself_" Am I dead?" _and tried to get up but it was impossible. _"No, I can't be. Everything hurts me so it can't be afterlife…"._ But something was odd. She remembered she fainted at the beach, on quite soft sand… and now something which she was lying on was hard and cold. What's more she knew that she must have been somewhere inside, probably in some room or chalet. She could see some door on her right because weak light rays got into room through slit under the door . Suddenly she heard footsteps…again. She panicked… again_. "Impossible, I managed to escape, didn't I?"_ Footsteps were louder and stopped as if in front of door. She heard a click of a lock and closed her eyes pretending to sleep.

Someone came in. "I know you are not sleeping." He said in calm tone." So stop pretending".

She obeyed and opened her eyes. Bright light blinded her for a moment causing her pain so she groaned. He must have turned on the lights. Then she looked in direction of unknown voice.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"It's me who asks questions…" he replied.

She just blankly stared at him. It was quite tall man with dark hair and characteristic spotted hat on his head. He was a kind of scary especially his facial expression. He wore smirk as if he planned something she wouldn't like. The worst thing was that she didn't know if he helped those guys from earlier or not. Her experience taught her not to trust people. She must have known.

"Just one question. Are you with those guys who chased me?"

His smirk even widened "I wouldn't worry of them if I were you. You'd better think of yourself."

_"__But he knows them. He wasn't surprised that I asked. And what did he mean by –you'd better think of yourself?"_

"Your age" it wasn't even a question.

"19, I guess"

"Have you ever seen a doctor?"

"No, our island hasn't ever had one. Anyway, I don't remember any..."

"As I thought so"

"What do you mea..."

I ask questions, you answer. I won't repeat it third time." He stood and looked her in the eyes. "I'm the captain of this ship and you'll do everything I want you to."

_"__Captain of a ship?! Pirate?! Shit!"_ her eyes widened.

"Hm, you don't know who I am, do you?" she tried to shake her head " I'm Trafalgar Law captain of Heart Pirates . And you are my special guest." He turned his back on her and started to leave the room.

She gritted teeth "Special guest?! You want me to be your whore or what?! Why are you keeping me here?" she hissed. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. His smirk never left his face.

"Maybe I underestimated you. From now you are allowed to ask me questions" He snickered " They are quite interesting. " he turned his head towards door "but I warn you, don't abuse this right" and he left room.

She gulped. He didn't bother to answer. Moreover he laughed at her. Did she show him her fear? He didn't asked her name as well... Did he forget or was it irrelevant to him?

"It seems that I went out of the frying pan into the fire" she sighed and started to look around the room. Now she noticed where she was. It looked like butcher's with those sharp objects on the wall and on metal table beside her. She couldn't even name them all. She was lying on that kind of table by herself. That's why she felt so uncomfortable. _"What is he planning to do to me?"_ She tried to move but her body hurt and it felt like something kept her in one place. She lifted her head a bit up and saw leather straps binding her to the table. "What the fuck?!" She felt as panic overwhelmed her, her eyes welled with tears._ "No, no, no don't cry, not now! You have to free yourself and get out of here right now… don't c-cry…"_ and she quietly burst into tears...

* * *

Meanwhile in the mess hall Heart Pirates enjoyed their meal.

"Oi Penguin, what do you think Captain is going to do with her?" asked Shachi "She is a kind of cute" he blushed.

"Stop it already, she is as good as dead. You know Captain and remember what he did to the last one." Shachi scowled at that memory "Exactly, so forget about her" Penguin finished his sentence and returned to his food.

"Apart from that, where is Captain anyway?" Shachi started to look around the room "I haven't seen him since he examined this girl."

Penguin shrugged his shoulders .

"Bepo Have you seen him?" Shachi asked.

"He went to his quarters and ordered me to tell you that he doesn't want anyone to disturb him." The bear explained.

* * *

Trafalgar sat at his desk with some papers in hand. He studied them carefully. "She's more interesting than I thought initially. But what to do with her… so many options so little time…. I need to make my mind before she die on her own…" he put down her results and got up. He went to small oval window and looked outside. He observed sea life and darkness of the ocean but his mind was busy with different things. "What to do, what to do…." He repeated absentmindedly with shadow of smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, there is a little longer chapter as some of you asked for :) I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

After a few hours of sobbing she felt her head hurt, eyes were sore and her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. But she couldn't sleep, not in that room full of dangerous, certainly-causing-pain stuff. She felt anxiety, loneliness and boredom in some way. It was the worst. She got bored so her mind started to show her visions of her death possibilities. She tried to distract her brain but it wasn't easy. She couldn't remember any pleasant thing from her past nor imagine anything which might have made her more relaxed.

She didn't even noticed when door opened the second time. He turned on the lights again and approach lying on a table girl. Her eyes widened and jaw slightly dropped. It was a Bear!

"Captain said you are to eat this. But you mustn't hurry because it may harm your stomach." Talking bear totally shocked her . But she was truly hungry." I cannot remove this straps either so I brought you a soup which you may drink through sipper." Then she narrowed her eyes.

"If your captain wants to keep me here attached to table and cause me death, I assume, there is no point in feeding me." She mumbled to the bear.

"I don't know it was his order. "

"Oh, I won't eat it." It might have been poisoned.

"But you have to. His orders…" he murmured shyly.

"I needn't to listen to him. And I'm not hungry" her stomach growled" a-at a-all…." She gritted her teeth.

"Yes you are. Eat it." He led sipper to her mouth but she turned her head in the opposite direction. "You have to eat to feel better he said. He's a doctor and he helped you once"

"What? When and how, huh? I don't remember" she snorted "and don't believe you talking Bear"

"I'm sorry" he dropped his head in depression aura.

"What the…?" she thought

"He killed those men from earlier."

She frowned. "K-killed them?" she asked insecure "Why did he do this? He didn't have any reason…" she looked at bear.

"They were rude and disrespectful toward Captain. He really doesn't like to be ordered around. Why did they chase you anyway?"

"So he did it by his own purposes… well it's still good for me" she thought. "They met me in dark alley and wanted to rape but I hurt one of their comrade and started to run away. So that's why." She finished. "The question is what am I doing here?" she looked up at Bepo.

"Captain found you on the beach and said that you were dehydrated and injured. You needed help or you may have died. So he took you here and bandaged burned arms of yours"

She glance at her body. The bear told the truth. "I understand why he killed those bastards, but why did he helped me the second time?" She wondered while listening to a story of Bepo.

"So will you eat it?"

She looked in his black little eyes "He's sincere" she said to herself. "Ok, but you must try it firstly in case if it's poisoned or drugged" she said firmly.

Bepo looked at her puzzled but nodded. He did as she said. They waited. And waited and her stomach growled to remaind them of itself. Nothing happened to Bepo.

She closed her eyes annoyed "OK I'll eat it but you must help me".

The bear seemed to be more kind than his captain. "Maybe I can find something out about this crew. He seems to be more stupid as well…" she eyed him.

"How long have I been lying here?" she asked innocently

"Huh, since yesterday's evening, why you ask?"

"Well, you know this table is quite hard and I feel uncomfortable I wondered…"

"NO!" The bear yelled.

"You don't know what I wanted to ask for!" the girl replied.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO! I won't disobey Captain's orders!" he cried

"Maybe he isn't so naïve" she bit her bottom lip "I just wanted to ask you for loosening this straps, you know my back hurts me really bad and my wrists too so I thought that you might lessen my pain a bit… I won't try anything, you see my condition, I won't escape if you just loosen these straps… Please" she pleaded with innocent look.

Bepo hung his head low "I'm sorry" and he put away the bowl with soup.

"Whats wrong with him?!" she was getting annoyed.

He started to adjust straps on her wrists and anckles but didn't unfasten them completely. The girl could move herself a bit but it was unbearably painful. Her burnt arms were bandaged but any pressure put on them caused stinging pain. She tried not to scowl at the sensation. Bepo leaned back a little. He looked at her and asked " Is it better now?"

"Yeah yeah it's so much better thank you!" she exclaimed

"I must go now but don't escape ok?" asked her politely

_"He's so weird"_ and then said "Yes of course I won't try anything as I said"

Bepo left the room "Heh, stupid bear" she started to shake her body violently ignoring increasing pain. Freeing her hands wasn't easy at all. Bandages made it easier to slide her arms on metal table but made it harder to deal with leather straps. She gritted her teeth "Come on…." She maneuvered her body. The time seemed to stopped. She halted everytime when she heard someone in the corridor. After a while ,which she found to be eternity, she freed her right hand shredding bandage on it. The leather strap shred her bandage and made her arm bled but she used her own blood to decrease friction between them. Instantly her right hand started to free her left one. Then she freed her feet. She couldn't believe that she could trick the white bear so easily. She got up quickly, too quickly. She felt dizzy. But she narrowed her eyes and focused on the door in front of her. She went to it and listen. Silence. She pushed on knob but the door didn't open._ "Damn, I forgot they locked it up"_ she cursed. She looked around _"What can I use?"_ she wondered.

She opened one of drawers and started to rummage inside of it. She hoped to find something which could help her break the lock. She found nothing useful so she opened another drawer and then next one. But all what she managed to find were needles and scalpels of different shapes. She took one of needles and tried to bend it. She used to break locks when she was younger. It wasn't anything uncommon on her island. Children had to steal to live. But it wasn't the main purpose of needle so it broke in half. "Shit!" the girl hissed and abandoned the medical instrument. Then she took one of scalpels." Let's try this way". She knew that there were lots of kinds of locks. She put an edge between the door and wall and tried to reach a bolt. Then she carefully slit it down along with bolt. She heard a characteristic click. "Yosh, this lock was one of the most shitty ones I've ever coped with… he doesn't think I would escape, good" she sighed unbelievingly.

* * *

"Funny, I thought I ordered you not to free her from her straps and now she is wandering around the sub… How will you explain this Bepo?" Trafalgar said with calm, almost bored tone. His expression was blank and didn't change even a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry Captain!" He cried with tears. Trafalgar said nothing.

He, Bepo and a few of his crew stood in door to the infirmary. Apart from Law everyone speechlessly stared into the room. Plenty of surgical tools were on the floor, some of them were literally smashed. There was some blood on the table where was girl. Trafalgar sighed. His crew looked at him frightened. "Penguin, how big are damages?" Law said slowly and clear.

"There are some bent scalpels, broken needles and syringes which have cracks so are useless now. Some test tubes are shattered too. It seems she threw out everything what she came across in the drawers. But nothing more valuable is destroyed."

"I really underestimated her" he mumbled to himself . "Good, clean the mess. Bepo…" the bear started to tremble " we'll go to hunt".

* * *

She ran…again. It was like déjà vu. Narrow corridors were like maze. She hoped not to meet anyone of that pirates crew. She moved as quiet as mouse. In case of dangerous she always could hide in one of those rooms. There were lots of unlabeled doors. She heard some rush in the near. She stopped. "Have they already found out?! Should I hide?" . she caught first door on her left and entered the room.

She regreted. There were plenty of shelves. And on any single shelf there were jars. She felt like vomiting. She had never got any medical education and the room was dimly lit but she could recognize what was inside of those jars… Organs. For a short moment her mind crossed an idea that she may have ended up in some kind of pantry but they were too big for animal's ones and far too small for Sea King's. She also doubt in the way the "meat" was stored. They were separated and floating in some liquid. Is it possible those organs ….

"Do you like my playroom?" she jumped and turned to see amused captain of Heart Pirates. "I thought it was clear enough to you to understand that you are NOT allowed to leave our infirmary. But you let down my expectations"

"How d-did you find me?

"Have anyone told you that you stutter when scared?" She furrowed her brows "It wasn't any challenge to me. It's my ship and you left bloody track after yourself" he smirked even wider and took one step ahead. She backed. "Moreover I have him…" he pointed with his head in direction of Bepo who looked scary that time. He must have been pissed off ." and his nose is invaluable" Law finished.

_"Bloody track?"_ she looked at her hand "_Damn_…"she scowled.

Trafalgar saw her expression and said "What happened? You thought you could escape from my ship? I'm not sure if you realized that it was impossible from the very beginning." He snickered. "You see we are on submarine which is submerged right now" she paled. "This means that all hatches are closed till we reach the surface" He smiled devilish.

He started to get closer to her. She backed and touched the wall with her back. There was no way to get away from there.

"Why did you helped me?"

"Helped? Ah, yes I did. Well actually I needed some entertainment because your island was so boring. And you don't seem to be someone who might be looked for by anyone, am I wrong? You're just homeless, abandoned little girl, am I wrong" he asked

He wasn't wrong. How could he know it? She looked at him puzzled. She didn't notice that he appeared right in front of her. He caught her wounded wrist and turned her toward the wall. Then he pushed her hard so her head slammed the wall. She squeak in pain. Still holding her in one place he leaned and whispered to her ear " don't try anything stupid next time or else I'll be less gentle".

But then, in panic, she started to squirm and wriggle. He lost his patience. He took out his pocket a syringe and stick a needle in her thigh and injected something. She screamed in pure pain "Do you remember this needle? It's the one you broke" Then, without taking it out of her flesh, he started to move it up and down causing her more pain. "Next time don't destroy things which aren't yours." He evilly whispered right to her ear. Soon after that she lost her consciousness.

* * *

**Please review and comment on my story if you can :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I hope you'll enjoy. Beware, some violence is in this chapter. But I can't describe it as I would like to I just can't :/ (but still it's present in this chapter) :)**

* * *

Trafalgar Law, when noticed that the girl started to slide down the wall, let go her arm and blankly stared as her lifeless body hit the floor. He didn't bother to catch her. He slowly hid his syringe back to his pocket. He was sure that girl would be sleeping for the next couple hours. _"__How troublesome"_ he thought before started to look around. Fortunately she didn't destroy anything else. She just left her blood everywhere on the corridor and infirmary. _"__What a mess…Dumb girl…"_ The wound of her arm wasn't dangerous as long as she wouldn't get infected it. She certainly wouldn't bleed out. Good. He needed her a bit longer to check some things. It's not easy to find good test object. She was just perfect. Young, relatively health and without any family ties.

He looked at her lying on the floor one more time. She was so defenseless. He loved that sight. She was like a prey and he was a predator. He was in charge and she was on his mercy. She couldn't do anything but what he wanted her to do. He was in power and he knew that. It did turn him on like nothing else. That's why he made his mind: that state must have lasted as long as it possible. Obviously he couldn't let the girl die, not in natural way. It would be waste. He was a doctor, he could make that process slower. Fighting with death cause him pleasure as well, especially when he was certain he would win. But she may have been a challenge. And he loved challenges. As she said she had never seen any doctor before and his cursory examination revealed only a few but quite significant problems with her health. But there was something he could do about that. He needed to check her up completely.

He turned to his crew and ordered them to carry her back to infirmary. He didn't like the idea that his special guest may pass away without his permission. He needed to change his tactic. Law called Penguin.

"Since now you are responsible for her." He said. Firstly he wanted Shachi to take care of her but he knew that women are weak point of his subordinate. The second person he trusted was Bepo but it turned out that girl was cleverer than he assumed and she tricked his first mate. He didn't choose Penguin in the very beginning only because he was responsible for plenty of things on the sub and he didn't want to charge him with other things. But situation had changed.

"Yes Captain." Trafalgar knew that Penguin was prudent person who could notice trick.

"Be careful with her. She is troublesome. Don't let me down."

"Yes, Captain" the man repeated.

"Connect a drip, she won't eat any normal meals for the nearest few days. She haven't eaten for days before so it'll be kind of punishment for her disobedience. However, thanks to drip she'll get all nutritions which are vital so she won't die. You're dismissed." Everyone but him left the room .

* * *

In the meantime on the coast of island of unfortunates, unknown pirate ship was getting ready to set off. Someone barked orders to storage crates and supplies, check all of ropes and sails. It was classical sort of ship. It was wooden, had two huge masts and characteristic sculpture of topless siren on a prow. The crew consisted of about 35 people armed with daggers, swords and guns. They had some cannons as well.

"So you're telling me that Mayt and Frad are dead, aren't you Mony?" asked pirate captain with calm but threatening voice.

"Yes, boss. Witnesses said they saw them being killed by Trafalgar Law." A burnt man answered.

"And where those witnesses are?"

"… I eliminated them… they knew too much boss…"

"And what did they know Mony?" Captain said slowly" ON THIS ISLAND THERE IS NOONE WHO THEY COULD REPORT TO, IDIOT!" he yelled but then calmed down again. "Could you tell me why did they fight Trafalgar?"

"Well, when you left we met a girl and they wanted to have some fun so Mayt lit an lighter which caused a fire." He lied "The girl started to run and they wanted to chase her but I tried to stop them. I told them that you said we didn't have time but they didn't listen to me. Frad pushed me into the fire so I got burnt…" he paused. "They must have come across him by accident".

"Those horny bastards. We have problems because they wanted to fuck some girl?!" The captain lost his temper again. He breathed in and out couple of times and then said "But they still were my subordinates so as Captain of this ship I must avenge them…"

Mony paled "b-but boss, this is Trafalgar Law, one of supernovas. He is worth 200 million Be.."

"I know!" his captain cut in " But thanks to them we have to deal with him. It doesn't matter how worthy he is. I'll destroy him and show that he shouldn't have mess with us…"

* * *

She was cold, unbearable cold. It was her house, place which she should call her home but she'd never done so. She was sitting in her room- in the basement, literally freezing. She breathed heavily without any reason. Was she so tired, was she so weak? She hadn't eaten anything for a few days. Her stomach didn't growled anymore. As if she didn't have it in her body. She heard sound of opening the door. Her father came back home. She wondered if he had drunk but was too afraid to check. His heavy footsteps stopped in front of her door. He came in to her room. He looked miserable, he was in dirt and probably own vomit. He stank like urine. At the sight of him she felt sick. He started shout at her as he usually did.

"You bastard, where is e dinne?! I com backh an yo sittin here doin nathin! I work hard an yo don't giv a shit!" she knew he wasn't at work, he didn't have any. It was his constant text which he recited like some poem everytime. He stole to drink. They didn't have any money for food so they starved. She couldn't work either. On that island to make some money she could be only a prostitute.

He took an old belt. She knew what would be next.

"Yo disobeyin bitch, I'll show yo yor place!" He aimed her with belt but she dodged and run out the room. She didn't know where to go. As far as it was possible. But when she opened the front door there wasn't the main road as there should have been. It was that dark alley. When she turned back to reentered her house there wasn't any door any more, just brick wall.

"Come to me little one, we'll play a game. There's no reason to be so shy". The same horribly sweet voice from earlier. She slowly turned to him. There were three of them, as earlier. The lit lighter as earlier but no bottles on the ground.

"What will you do now little bitch, he?" She trembled and touched the wall with back. She noticed his face. "Do you like it? Look how handsome man I'm now" his face was burnt, covered with one big red scar "Do you like effect of your job?!" he jumped at her but this time he caught her.

They both landed on the ground. She started to wriggle. "It's useless, you're too weak" and he covered her lips with his. He bit her hard enough to drew some blood. Simultaneously her shred her top in shreds revealing her chest. In the meantime his two comrades took care of her shorts. They pulled it down so she ended up wearing just her panties. At that moment she was crying really hard. She wanted to scream but one of them shoved something in her mouth. The burnt man started to play with her breasts. He continued to bite her really hard. He bruised her skin with his hands. Suddenly his hands started to clutch around her neck.

"How do you like it, you little slut?" He squeezed harder. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to kick her legs but she felt that other men were holding them. The burnt man took out a dagger. "I should make you prettier like you made me". Just smile!" He cut her face. She screamed but rag muffled her pleading. He turned his knife and stuck it deeper into her flesh, just below her eye. Her cheeks felt like on fire, her salty tears increased pain.

"Ok. Now you're so beautiful that I can't stand sight of your face, Hahaha" he laughed admiring his job.

"Now let's see what you have down there" he licked his lips. She was too tired to try defense herself. He cut her panties. Then she remembered that her dignity was the last thing she had. She collected some strength she still got in herself and started to struggle again. The men were irritated, the burnt one the most.

"You bitch, lay calmly!" and he stabbed her where her heart should have been. The dagger was quite deep but she was still alive. The man seemed to be surprised as well. He stabbed her again, and again, and again and she still was conscious.

All she felt was unbearable pain and humiliation but she was aware what was happening around. Her vision didn't get blurry her head wasn't spinning. She just observed what he did to her body. The cutthroat lost his temper.

"What the fuck" she stabbed the knife above sternum and slide down cutting her open. He jumped off her while screaming in pure fear. She was empty inside, literally. There weren't any organs, no heart, no lungs, no stomach, only emptiness. She wasn't shocked less. Firstly she stared at herself without any word, then she started to hyperventilate and scream as well. Then she heard HIM.

"What do you think about it my special guest?" Then she fainted again.

* * *

She woke up screaming. She must have been screaming for long time because her throat was sore. She tried to move her hands to check if her body is alright. She tried to put her hands on her stomach to see if her organs were on their places or else she was cut open like in that dark alley. She tried but leather straps blocked her. That time there were more of them. Apart from straps on her wrists and ankles there were two broader ones holding her shoulders and hips to table. She breathed very fast. Her eyes were wide and looking wildly around. She couldn't help that. She was too petrified.

She had some nightmares in the past, quite often. But none of them was so twisted and real at the same time.

Then the door burst open and someone with cap with "Penguin" on it run to her.

"Oi calm down" she heard nothing but her accelerated heartbeat. The guy took some syringe and injected her something. After a while she felt better. Her breath and pulse came back to normal. And Penguin left the room. But she couldn't sleep anymore.

* * *

"Captain, I think she started to freak out"

"What do you mean by this, Penguin?" Trafalgar asked merely lifting his head above a newspaper he read.

"She started to scream madly today. I guess she had an nightmare or something but she couldn't calm down so I needed to injected her sedatives you told me to. But it still took a while for her to stop wriggle" Penguin summarized all situation to his captain.

"I see… To run our experiment she needs to put on weight instantly but in natural and as healthy way as it's possible" Law said in cold manner. "She must avoid stress so I will allow her to leave infirmary. The lack of movement and claustrophobia, which I assume she has, may be the main reason of that kind of behavior. At this rate she'll have a heart attack in a week. We can't let her die now."

"Yes, Captain. Do you want me to do something?"

"No, now you are dismissed." And he returned to read the news.

* * *

**Please comment on my story :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sorry for delay but I didn't have access to my computer for this week. Well I don't like this chapter because I think there nothing happens but even so I hope you'll like it :D Well, I don't have any specific knowledge at medicine so sorry for any diseases and defects I made up. I hope that none of medicine students nor doctors will read this or at least they won't chop me with their equipment for this :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She had been lying awake since she woke up, about 4 hours ago. All she could do was staring at a ceiling. There was dark in the room. She heard only beeping sound of machine which showed that she was still alive. She was waiting for anything to happen. Her nightmare totally disturbed her mind. All of those things were so realistic. She could feel cuts on her face and embarrassment growing inside of her. Her chest started to feel heavy, as if the ceiling was lower than it had been before. The space around her started to shrink. She started to breathe heavily and faster. At that moment someone came in.

She started to panic. The feeling of anxiety overwhelmed her.

"Calm down" he said in calm, quiet voice "Breathe steadily" he put his hand on her chest. Normally she would feel embarrassed but then she looked at him wondering nervously what he was going to do. He was staring at screen of beeping machine. Her breath was comparable to hiccup. He put some weight on her chest so she was afraid of her ribs.

"Calm down" he repeated "or you'll hyperventilate and start to choke". She squeezed her eyes tightly and focused on her breathing. She didn't pay attention but the beeping machine had sped up earlier. Now It was slowing down. Her pulse stabilized.

"Good job" he murmured still not looking at her. She heard that. It was the first time when someone praised her, and he, in some way, did so. She felt flattered and awkward at the same time.

"I'll take these straps off but you won't sit down until I say so. Understood?" she nodded "I'm turning on the lights" he added informatively.

When her eyes got accustomed to the light she fully recognized him. She remembered his voice but she met him personally only two times before and those meetings weren't pleasant at all. So subconsciously she wished it hadn't been him. When she felt his hands on her she tensed. She wasn't sure but it seemed as if he smiled when she did so. When he finished she had to fight the urge to get up. She didn't want to angered him. Her leg still was sore.

When he ordered her to sit up she obeyed with pleasure and relief. She didn't look around this time, she was too afraid of seeing those strange objects again. Instead, she stared at her captor. She watched him carefully, as he walked to some drawers and then approached her. But when she met his eyes, she looked down at his feet. She couldn't stand that gaze. It was weird, empty but mesmerizing too.

"I'll interview you fully this time" he said and she jumped slightly at his voice. He backed and sat down on his swivel chair. He took out a notebook and prepared to jotting down his findings.

"I've already managed to find out that your health is weakened a bit" he eyed her carefully "You don't seem to be fazed by this fact." He noted, lifting one brow slightly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm, so you are unaware. Have you ever been taught or gone to school?" she shook her head in reply "I thought so" he mumbled to himself.

Her anxiety increased. He didn't answer her question directly. But she was too afraid of angering him to ask again. She found him unpredictable. She just furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Your respiratory system is not fully efficient. Your right lung isn't as flexible as your left one. That's why you cannot breath properly."

" I can breathe without any problems" she blurred but then she bit her tongue.

"So breath in deeply" was all he said. She obeyed. But when she felt she reached a limit of her lungs she started to cough hard and felt throbbing pain.

"It's an effect of unhealed pneumonia." He explained." You cannot breathe too deeply. Moreover you have a heart defect." Her eyes widened.

"I've never thought that my health is so bad. I've never had any problems."

"Well your defective heart is probably caused of genes. You were born with it. It pumps less blood than your body requires. That's why you may feel so weak without reason. As if you suffocated. You need to avoid any stress otherwise you'll die of heart attack. Your heart is weakened so it's not as resistant as it should be."

"What?! But heart attacks are usually reason of old people's death." She frowned deeply.

"No, it's quite common amongst young people too. And your body is defective." She looked down after his response.

_"__Avoiding stress may be difficult here" _she thought still staring at her feet hanging from the bed. "Why are you telling me this?" she looked at him not lifting her head.

"I want you to know your situation to discourage you to do something so stupid like you did yesterday. And I may assure that you won't try anything this time." He finished with smirk.

"How can you know? I won't let you chop me into pieces or a-anything…" she gained some courage but immediately regretted it. She gulped and glanced at him. But he did nothing but sit and smirk.

"That's recalls me, how's your leg?" he grinned evilly. She bit her lower lip and scowled at the memory. Then he continue. "Who said I want to chop you? It would be a waste, huge waste…" he slowly shook his head "I have something special for you but you must be patient" he smiled devilishly . She frowned and trembled unconscious. "But don't worry about that. Firstly we have to do something with your health condition." He looked to his notebook and then at her " You were dehydrated. Your body was poorly nourished as well. I was obliged to connect you to the drip." She blinked and looked at her arm. She didn't noticed that she had some tubes attached to it. She didn't exactly know what "the drip" was or what was inside of it. She looked at Trafalgar again but all she saw was his amusement.

"You really don't have any clue what is going on here. Surprising" he chuckled. "And quite impressive. How much ignorant can you be?". Did he offend her, she wonder. "Anyway, thanks to this "drip" you are getting all nutritions which your body requires. Thanks to them you'll put on weight in quite short period of time." He paused.

"Wouldn't it be easier to simply feed me in traditional way? I don't trust weird "stuff" she asked blankly.

He smiled. That was what he expected. He didn't mind but it's punishment. " Oh, it would damage your stomach if you ate too fast. What's more our food supplies are limited and only for my crew" he teased her and she scowled. He smiled to himself.

"Unfortunately, it wouldn't help your stagnant muscles. So I became forced to allow you to walk. Don't you think I'll let you wander freely around my sub, without any supervision. As I said we are underwater now so escape is impossible but I don't want you to break any of our machines. It would be dangerous and expensive to us." He continued " Penguin will be your supervisor. He'll take care of you and will report everything to me so behave well. Understood?" she nodded slowly "Good." He started to leave the room.

"Wait! Why do you care so suddenly? Why do you care what will happen to me?" He halted and turned to her with half- smile on his face.

"I'm a doctor, my mission it to help people don't you think? What I do is natural, obvious. You met some unpleasantness because you couldn't behave properly. From now if you are kind I'll be kind to you as well. Understood?" he asked again "In a while I'll order Penguin to come here and show you your new temporary home. Have a good time." He said with terrifying smirk and left.

She felt sick. And confused as never. Firstly he hurt her and then he interested in her health condition. And was he really a doctor? Well it would explain that jars, equipment and so on. Wait, jars… He said he had planned something for her. And what he meant by "temporary", she wondered. Now she started to feel a delicate pain in her chest. She got nervous. When he told her that her heart is defective she could swear she almost felt that it didn't work as proper as it should have. And her lung… It must have be a reason of her shortness of breath while running away from those men on an island. Now all of that made sense. Her situation was clearly hopeless.

* * *

"Penguin, now you'll go to her and show off the sub. Don't scare her nor let her freak out as lately" He ordered shortly.

"Yes, Captain" he answered

"You are dismissed." And he started to head to his quarters. Penguin went in opposite direction.

There was dark everywhere because of the fact that they were underwater. As if it was endless night. The Heart Pirates were accustomed to this conditions but Trafalgar felt tired. He looked at clock. It was early evening. _"__So girl slept less than 12 hours. Interesting."_ He thought. _"__I hope I calmed her down a little."_ Then he sat at his desk and started to note something down. _"__Test sample is almost ready but it must wait for my guinea pig_" he smirked _"__Hmm, I have her on my mind quite often lately. Funny thing." _ He got up and turned off the lights. He approached a bed and lay on it. He fold his arms so they rested under his head and stared at ceiling _"__I'm not good at comforting… I hope she will avoid stress as I told her. This part belongs to her I don't have any influence on that matter unfortunately. I did all I could at informing her. Now she knows as much as she should." _He paused

_"__White lies aren't a sin, are they?"_ he smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Boss, we found them" said Mony "Our navigator said that we should meet them in day or two"

"How did you find them, Mony? They travel by submarine and we have a ship. We don't have a radar…" the captain asked skeptically.

"They were on the surface for a while and my informant told me in what direction they are heading to. We studied maps and came across the only island on this route. They must stay there and we will meet them there." Mony explained. "But boss, are you really sure that you want to fight him?"

"Of course . We are from South Blue, aren't we Mony?" he nodded "We got to Grand Line and we won't run away from our opponents. Trafalgar, as rumours say, is from North Blue and all of us know that South is stronger" the captain said proudly "Is the crew ready for the fight?"

"Yes, boss. They have been preparing since we departed ."

"How's our armament?"

"Cannons are cleaned and reserve of gunpowder is prepared. All guns are efficient and ready to use, the same swords and axes. We are all ready." He replied.

"Good. I think I have to prepare myself as well. Trafalgar is devil fruit user and it may be troublesome…" he stopped and looked ahead, at the sea. "But he will regret that he messed with us soon."

* * *

The door opened. She looked in that direction.

"Hi, I'm Penguin" he pointed his cap "I'll show you now our ship so get up" She did as he said but then she lost her balance. In the twinkling of an eye the man caught her before she hit the floor. She tensed but he did nothing. He just helped her to stand.

"I guess it's a side effect of sedatives you got injected. Is your head spinning?" he asked politely.

She looked at him puzzled "Yeah, a bit" she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"I may wait. You'd better not to move too quickly." He paused. In the meantime she caught onto the stand of her drip and waited since her dizziness disappeared.

"Better?" he asked again.

"Better." She replied after a while.

"I'll help you with this. You need to be connected to this as long as Captain says." He pointed the drip. "And don't look at me like that. Captain's orders." He explained and they left the room.

* * *

**Please review and comment on this... if you can:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you are, next chapter :D I hope it's not too boring :P Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a huge relief to straighten her limbs. She followed Penguin slowly, still limping on one leg. She knew she wouldn't forget about that incident with needle for very long time. The stand which she was leaned onto was really helpful. The corridor they were in seemed to be endless. Then she noticed how weak her stamina was. From time to time she needed to have a break. Everytime she stopped Penguin appeared next to her with helping hand. When she couldn't continue their march he told her about the sub and crew.

"Bepo is still angry with you. But don't mind him he's a bit unforgiving. And you must admit that the reason of this is your fault" he smiled slightly in spite of words he told. But she didn't feel awkward. She just nodded in understanding. She knew he was right. Actually she didn't care if the bear would forgive her. She didn't want to have anything to do with that crew.

"You'd better avoid him if you can. He's a bit unpredictable when angry." He warned and it was an information she was really interested in.

"Oh, so you mean that in near future I will be allowed to walk alone?" she asked innocently.

"Heh, I don't know it depends on Captain" he answered shaking his head and she sighed. Taking into a consideration his captain it impossible. However, he was as unpredictable as the bear or even much more. Firstly he used leather straps and then he let her out the infirmary.

"Ok, here is bathroom, There is toilet and are group showers. You can use them, just tell me when you are "in need" he winked with smile. "You don't need to be afraid of the crew I would guard the door when you inside." He assured and she felt a relief. She was quite a shy girl and the idea of men crew wandering around while she was taking a shower made her nervous.

"There is the mess hall where we all eat." They entered a big room. There were three long tables with benches on each side of them. On the right side of room there was a counter with two small windows in the wall. Penguin pointed them, "There is a kitchen. There meals are given out through these windows to us" he smiled at her but seeing her expression his smile disappeared. She openly glared at him with twisted grimace on her lips.

"If this gaze could kill…" he thought. "S-sorry…" he whispered quietly. Her stomach growled. Even if she got all nutritions she needed her mind was telling her that it's not enough. She missed the taste of food. Any food honesty. It was a pure torture for her.

Six days passed in this way. Everyday she could walk around the sub with Penguin. They even talked. The talks weren't sophisticated, it was just simple exchange of views but she found Penguin to be a quite kind person. She couldn't believe that he may have served under Trafalgar. She noticed that she let her guard down and started to trust the man. But honesty she didn't mind that. Penguin seemed to be sincere. She felt safe around him as if he cared about her like no one did before. She knew that was just illusion but wanted not to believe in it too. She was examined everyday by Penguin and the man reported everything to his captain. Trafalgar let her eat normally even in the mess hall with the crew. But she never met him eating with everyone. He had too much work to do to eat with them, Penguin told her. And his absence brought her another relief.

"So we are really under water?" she asked still looking around

"Yeah, most of time we travel under the surface. It's safer for us and we are faster. We may avoid storms and dangerous waves when we are under them" but then he stopped and turned towards her "But don't even.."

"I know, I know. I won't try anything." She quickly explained. "I'm not so stupid as you all think I am…."

_"__Oh, you aren't."_ Penguin thought.

"Anyway I don't have any place I can go to… so if I'm here or somewhere under the bridge really doesn't make any difference for me…" she lied. She much preferred to be as far away from the sub as it was possible. "And we are under water and so on… anyway would you tell me when we will reach the surface or an island?"

"Why do you want to know?" he found it suspicious.

"Well, I guess I just miss the Sun and fresh air…." She answered honesty and looked down. Her face first time showed some other emotion than fear or short-lasting anger. Sorrow.

Penguin sighed. "C'mon I'll show you something." And he take her wrist lightly. She looked at him oddly but followed. He opened some door and they found themselves in a big room with a huge window . She gasped at that sight. The window showed what was outside the ship. She approached the window and put her palms on it.

"How do you like it?" Penguin asked with wide grin on his face. He was proud of himself. He managed to make the girl smile.

"It's…it's… Is it really what under water is?" she pointed her finger at varied fish, invertebrates and colorful corals and turned to Penguin. Her eyes shone.

"Yep!" he nodded and smiled "marvelous isn't it?" he got closer and joined her.

"Yeeeaaah…" she watched agape the underwater wildlife. It was so beautiful. She had never seen anything even nearly as incredible as it.

"What are you both doing here." Calm and cold voice brought her to reality. She shivered along with Penguin.

"I showed her what's outside Captain." The man clarified.

"I see. You are dismissed Penguin. Go." Trafalgar ordered. She widened her eyes _"__What, No don't go, don't leave me here with him!"_ she screamed internally. She watched the doctor as Penguin left.

He approached her and stood there where his subordinate had been before. He didn't glance at her. He just observed what outside happened. She quietly joined him. They both watched as small fish swam. It looked like dancer with its fins. They looked like a dress and made her movement delicate and fluent. But suddenly, from nowhere, a bigger fish appeared. It looked dangerous and scary. It had sharp fins and swam much faster than the first one did. It opened its jaws and without effort simply shut them up on its prey. Blood mixed with water and dispersed around. With another swig the predator swallowed the residues of the unlucky fish. Everything was over in less than ten seconds. The dancer had no chance to survive. Her throat got dry and she gulped harshly.

"A natural selection." She jumped at his words. He smirked and continued "The mother nature decides who is strong and who is weak. Only strong ones survives. Isn't it interesting?" he asked rhetorically without waiting for her answer " Someone is born to live and the others are sentenced to death. Which one are you?" that time he waited.

She frowned slightly. He waited. She felt as if the ground disappeared from beneath her feet. He was a sadist, she knew it. "Isn't it depending on you?" she went quiet. Then she heard quiet laughter.

"You are really exceptional one…" he grinned widely and turned to her. He leaned down to look into her eyes. She turned her head in different direction. He caught her chin and forced her to face him. When she resisted he strengthened the grip that she felt his nails painfully digging into her skin. She squeezed eyes and let him guide her head to lessen the pain. "Look at me." he ordered shortly. She gritted her teeth in fear but obeyed. His gaze was directed into her eyes, she noticed. He equaled the eye level with her. "What are you so afraid of? Am I so scary? I heard that you started to behave at ease but towards me you are always so nervous…" he wondered out loud. He teased her obviously. His eyes, as the last time, were oddly empty but penetrating as well. She wondered if he couldn't read her thoughts with his eyes burning into her soul. She couldn't stand his gaze but she also couldn't close her eyes. Partially because of his order but mostly because she was almost hypnotized by him.

"W-why are you doing this to m-me…?" she stuttered but that time she didn't have to hold back her tears. She didn't have any.

"Hm? Why am I doing what?" his smile wasn't present on his face but she could swear he was amused by her question.

"This stalking, teasing me…. You haven't answered my question yet. What are you going to do with me?" she stare into his eyes. There was sadistic glee in them and they glistened with amusement. He straighten but still held her chin. Apparently, he didn't want to lose eye contact with her.

"Well, I'll let you know the details later. We still have some time." She furrowed brows at his answer which he noticed. "How do you feel?" That question totally baffled her. She blinked a few times and Trafalgar lifted one brow at her silence.

"Erm.. quite fine I think."

"You look better than a week ago. I guess you put on weight a bit which is desirable." She felt her cheeks got hotter. Blushing wasn't thing which she often experienced. Law seeing her embarrassment couldn't help but chuckle. "Penguin told me that your blood pressure came back to normal. So did your pulse. I think it's time for me to examine you again." He said still highly amused with her reaction. "Come with me." He said.

He was gentler than the last time. "It is impossible for anyone to change in a week, isn't it?" She wondered. He walked closer to the door, opened it and waited for her. He encouraged her to leave the room with his hand which was pointed outside. She did so. Then she felt his palm on her back, just between shoulder blades. She tensed and he started to rub her back up and down. He quietly walked beside her. She knew he had her under his control which he showed in that way. Simultaneously he slightly pushed her ahead increasing her pace. He opened the door to infirmary and let her inside before himself.

"Sit down and take off your shirt." He said taking a stethoscope. She looked at him grimacing. "You may lift it only if it would please you…." He sighed. He checked her lungs. Then took her blood pressure. "Hm, you really improved…" she uncontrollably blushed again. There was silence between them. She remembered her talk with Penguin so she asked courageously

"Um, how far is to the next island?" he lifted one brow at her. "I mean, when will we reach the surface? I would be really grateful if I could go out on a fresh air for a moment…."

"I wonder if I should answer that." He touched his chin with index finger and thumb. "Well, we reached the surface about 5 minutes ago. Didn't you feel that?" she shook her head bewildered. He smiled "My persona really distracts you… Actually we are quite close to the island. The reef which you saw earlier is the great proof of this. Reefs exist in shallow water where the Sun's rays reach." He looked at her examination results.

"I would describe your state as stable condition…" he added then smiled so devilishly that she shivered "I guess you are ready. The risk of your natural death decreased from 90% to 20% in my opinion."

"My "natural death"? I'm ready for what?" she questioned feeling as a voice stuck in her throat.

"My experiment of course…" her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed. She tried to run to a door but he was faster. He caught her hair and pulled it. She shrieked in pain but didn't fell on the floor, she regained her balance. "You little.." she kicked her legs but he was prepared. His arm sneaked around her waist and he leaned back a little so she couldn't touch the ground. She was still screaming so he put his hand on her mouth. She wanted to bite him but he pressed his palm to her lips so strong that she couldn't open them properly. She felt that they moved, he carried her somewhere. When her vision cleared she noticed that they approached an operating table. She started to straddle again. Suddenly he dropped her so her feet were on the floor and his right hand moved from her mouth to her head. He pushed it down onto the table still holding her waist in the other arm. Her head slammed into metal surface and she fainted for a second. He leaned to her ear and whispered "Be a good girl and I'll be gentle with you". She started to shout so he hit her head again. "Look at yourself, you are pathetic, weak. Why do you want to live so strongly? Why do you fight? You are not worth it." He almost hissed. Then, in distance, they heard a bang then whistling sound and splash. The submarine swayed wildly and some things fell down on the floor causing a mess.

"What the hell?!" he turned toward door which opened and Shachi ran in the room.

"Captain, we are under an attack! They shoot with cannons and some of them are trying to get on our deck!" he explained hurriedly.

"Trafalgar Law! I'm here to fight you! To avenge my subordinates! Show up you coward!" unknown voice screamed. At the last sentence Law gritted his teeth. He let go the girl and hit her in the base of her skull. She lost her consciousness immediately.

"Tie her up and then join us." He ordered and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Thank you for all reviews I got by the way and still please comment :)**


End file.
